shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Doc Olivia
Introduction Doc Olivia was the 4th member to join the pudge Pirates. she is a small girl this is one of the reasons that pudge alowed her to join the crew stateing that it would be good to have some one at a normal height rather than all thse tall freaks in the crew. in batle Doc uses a scalpel. due to preaforming many procedures she has a good level acurcey. She also has a passion for history. Appearance Doc is short standing at 5ft she has long brown hair. she is seen normaly to be wearing a tshirt and skirt with a long white doctors coat over these. an out standing thing is the fact that she has purple eyes. Personality Doc is very kind to those in her crew and if she deacides that some one is in need she will help the no mater the cost. However if she is faceing an oppnent she she is unforgiving and cold. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship high level of abilty with her scalpel an impresive level of marksmanship alowing her to directly target her oppnentss vains opening up so that her oppnent bleeds to death. Hand to Hand Combat Has a good base in basic freestyle Physical Strength Just above avrage strength thou nothing outstanding Agility god like agility that allow her to move so that she can hit her target whilst avoiding atacks. Endurance incredably fast moveing at around the same speed as zorro and luffy in gear 2. Weapons scalpel Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation mastered Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments learning to control Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King N/A Relationships Crew within the crew Doc has avery specail realtion ship with Picola as she finds it very interesting how he is so intelegent. she also spends alot of her time training with carlos and artemis Family only has a mother who she wishes to find very much. Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History When Carlos two men became sick the pudge pirates went serching for olivia's mother only to find out that she had vanished. as the crew were about to leave the island where she lived olivia reaturned from colecting suplies. she offered her services in place of her mothers on the condition that the crew would help her find her mother. Pudge refused this saying that he would not have some one who was not a meber of the crew traveling with them. He then paid for Carlos to be treated. Over the time in whichh carlos was healin Doc observed the trust and fredship within the group and as they were geting ready to leave spoke with pudge asking for a place in his crew. However befor Pudge had been given time to reaply Carlos offerd her a place on the crew. he then went on to tell Pudge that he was going to do it anyway so it didnt matter that he hadnt said the words. her first bounty came due to her part in the ten navel bases incedent. Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Pirate Category:Doctor Category:Female Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Pudge Pirates Category:Human Category:Knife User Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Pudge Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User